Crescents Ascent
by Kythira
Summary: When a serial killer from Cle-Elum Washington, known as the Crescent Killer, resumes killing after a 15 year hiatus; it's up to the BAU team to track down this ruthless murderer, before one victim, becomes a massacre.(First Criminal Minds FanFic)(Rated T)(HIATUS)(3rd fanfic overall)(Mistakes are present, You've been warned)(rewriting chapter 2)


**Hello, this is Kythira and I bring you my First Criminal Minds FanFic.**

**I hope you enjoy the story, and I'm currently writing this story as I wanted to take a hiatus from another one that I am writing**

**Leave a Review and please don't just randomly hate on the story. I want advice on how to make my stories, not for people to make me feel like crap **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Criminal Minds nor the characters. I only own the Original Characters that are mentioned in the story.**

* * *

It was a cool summer night, not a leaf rustled or even any bush stirred. Nothing seemed to be out of place, except, for one thing. A twenty five year-old female was walking down the street towards a gas station. Usually, the woman was seen at her house, watering plants and taking care of her two-year old; but, tonight was different.

The girl let out a quick sigh and stopped outside the door of the gas station. She shook her head and pushed open the door to walk inside. It was rough for her to keep a stable job and let alone care for her child; it was basically eating away her checking account. She pulled off a few items off of the shelves and walked towards the register.

"Rough week" The clerk asked, aware of her exhausted and depressed stature.

"You can say that" The girl replied, muttering. She placed the items on the counter top, and counted her many and the clerk rang the products.

"All right" The clerk announced "The total will be seven fifty"

The girl silently sighed and handed the man a ten dollar bill. The clerk quickly gave the extra money and her products back. She pushed the crumpled up bills into her pocket and grabbed the items she had just bought.

"Have a nice night" The man exclaimed, before looking at his cash register and counting his profit.

The girl pushed the door open and stepped outside. The atmosphere around her seemed to change and was creepily eerie. Something was off and the feeling the girl was getting was frightening. She quickly walked to the sidewalk and began speed walking down the street. When thing got even more frightening she picked up her pace and looked behind her. When she turned around she bumped

into a man standing sidewalk. She let out a frightened scream, though not loud enough to wake anyone.

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry" The man rambled, "I didn't mean to care you like that"

"No, no, no, it's fine" The woman reassured "I'm just in a hurry, that's all"

The man nodded and continued to look out into the street. He turned back around and inquired "Do you need a ride home, my car is across the street?"

"No I'm fine, I know the way back to my house" The girl replied, looking down at the watch on her wrist. She was in a hurry, and her boyfriend offered to look after the baby. Looking down the street, she tapped her fingers nervously on her leg. The man was giving the girl a strange feeling, and she really wanted to leave.

"Look, I really should be going" She abruptly ended, before walking back down the street and towards her house. The man's face twitched and he strode across the street, towards his truck. once at his, truck he opened the door and climbed into the drivers seat. Beside him, lay a sharp, hunting knife, that had been recently cleaned. Though living in Cle-Elum, it wouldn't be strange; hunting was a popular sport in the small town and it's sister town of Roslyn.

From the short time it took for the man got across the street and to his truck, the woman seemed to have disappeared; but for the man that was not a problem. He seems to know where everyone in the small town lives, and yet people thought living out in the middle of the forest and mountains would protect them; they are so wrong about that.

The man started up his truck and pulled into the small streets, towards the direction, of the girls house. The man's tedious face, twitched uncontrollably, and when the man stopped at the nearest stop-sign,he clenched one fist, punching the dashboard. He has a lot of built up anger, and had no control over his outbursts; but usually they would come out when he is near other people. Most people are frightened by his demeanor, because of how much it changes, and how violent he can become.

The man pulled his truck down into an alleyway that leads behind several different houses, which includes the woman he was speaking to earlier. He stopped the truck, and slowly came to a stop at the edge of the girl's house. The Truck was obscured by the shadow of the house, completely hidden. His cold, crazed eyes gazed into the woman's window. The woman seemed to be feeding her child, and was also trying to lull him to sleep.

An ugly smirk formed onto the features of his face. After so long, he could finally kill again. The police where so close to catching him fifteen years ago, but they gave up after the killer seemed to have disappeared; but they were wrong. The man slowly opened the door to the truck and hopped onto the gravel road. He stealthily walked to the woman's backdoor and peered through the slightly, blurred glass. The woman was going to another room, possibly the child's room. The man's eyes stopped on the door, which seemed the be slightly ajar. It looked like the woman left the door cracked to get some cool air, but that was a bad choice.

He slowly opened the door and quietly entered the house. The man walked towards a wall that on the other side was the hallway the woman went down. He hid behind the wall and waited for the woman to walk back into the kitchen; from there he would knock her unconscious and proceed with his killing spree's.

The man sank further against the wall as footsteps came down the hallway. He tightened his grip on the hunting knife and braced himself. When the footsteps were just around the corner the the man sprung from the shadows and hit the woman in the face, with the handle of the blade. The woman staggered and let out a loud moan that was laced with pain. She fell over the back of the couch and landed on a glass coffee table, and it shattered beneath her. A large gash on the woman's head was oozing blood, and was streaming down the side of her head. She seemed to be unconscious, and now the real fun will begin once the man gets her to a more secluded area.

The man bent down and examined his latest victim. He prodded her with his fingers, and once he found that there were no major injuries that would killer her. The man pulled out rope from his pocket and and tied the woman's hands and feet together, ensuring she would not escape. He picked her up and flipped her over his shoulders. At that moment the child began to cry and he quickly left the house and dumped the woman into the bed of his truck. The child would lure people to the house, and that is just what he needs; being caught before he even started killing again, that would just be dandy.

The man hurriedly ran to the drivers side door and jumped inside. He quickly started the car and accelerated; dust and gravel shot from the back of the truck as he sped down the narrow alleyway. Once he reached the end of the alleyway he pulled onto a road that led into the surrounding forests. As he drove towards the entrance to the forest's road, he looked back to check on the woman. He let out a cold smile, knowing that she would not escape and that he would have fun watching the police fail once again. Once at the edge of the forest, he pulled onto the back roads and drove on top of the, dirt ridden and winding roads.

It must have been about twenty minutes before the man and his victim reached a cabin in the middle of the forest. Once he was in the eerie driveway, and pulled the keys from the truck starter, causing the truck to cease moving. The door to the truck swung open and he stepped out of the vehicle. He strode to the back of the truck and pulled down the tailgate. He his eyes gazed on the woman's body for a short moment, and he then proceeded to haul her from the back of the truck.

He threw the woman over his shoulder and walked up to the door to his cabin. He pulled a key from his pocket and it into the slot. The man twisted the key and unlocked the door; he pushed it open and entered the shaggy cabin. Inside there were many sharp, metal tools that could be used to mutilate a person or he was inside he placed the keys into his jacket pocket. The man quickly made his way over the a metal autopsy table and set the woman on the table. On each end where restraint, and the man loosened each one carefully. He slid the woman's hands and feet into the restrains and tightened them, ensuring that the woman would not escape. The man walked away for a quick moment and pulled out a roll of duct tape from a wooden drawer. He twirled the duct tape roll on his hands and walked back to the woman.

"Don't worry" He whispered into her ear, "Everything will be fine"

The man pulled on a part of the duct tape and a large piece of tape came off. He pulled on each end of the tape and placed it over the woman's mouth. The moment he placed the tape on the her mouth, the woman's eyelids fluttered. She awoke startled and started to struggle against her restraints. The woman's eyes scanned the cabin, and then rested on the man who had taken her. Her eyes widened when she remembered him, and she started struggling again. Her muffled screams of terror made the man smile with pleasure.

The man turned around and pulled a sharp blade from his wall of torture devices. He turned around with a large hunting knife in his grasps. His eyes were frozen on the woman's torso and walked around the table to the side of the woman's restrained body. He placed the knife under her shirt and cut the fabric so that her torso would not longer be obscured. The woman let out a muffled moan of terror and tears fell from her closed eyes. The man just smiled and peeled off the shirt he had just cut and tossed it aside. He turned away from the woman and walked towards the window.

When he looked out he saw that the moon was shining brightly and he let out a relieved turned back around and press the knife on her exposed torso, he slowly ran the knife across her torso; though it had a curve to it, and resembles a crescent moon. Streams of blood gushed from the large and seemingly surgical wound on her torso. The only thing left to do was to remove the patch of skin that was in the center of the crescent shape. The man slowly pinched the corner of the skin and peeled it upwards. He grabbed the knife and skinned the patch of flesh that was being held between the crescent shape. Once the flesh was removed he tossed it into his burning fireplace.

The woman's chest was slowly rising and falling. She was alive, but had no energy to scream, and tears were still streaming down the side of her face. The man bent down and peeled the duct tape off from her face. The woman opened her mouth and let out a breathy moan.

"Why are you doing this" she rasped, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Why!" The man scoffed "Because, I enjoy it"

The woman let out a whimper and cried out, "What about my child!"

"I don't give a rat's ass about your child" The man snarled and he pressed the knife to the woman's neck. The woman closed her eyes and more tears flooded from her eyes. She knew she was going to die, and it was only a matter of time. The girl was breathing hard, and she looked at the man who was pressing the knife to her neck.

The man smirked and raised the knife and slammed it down in the girls neck. The knife pierced her windpipe and exited through the back of her neck. When he pulled the knife out, blood gushed from the wound. The woman choked as blood vigorously gushed from her neck and mouth. The man man set down the knife, and watched the life drain for the young woman's eyes. The woman's chest stopped and her eyes lay still. This day marks the returns of The Crescent Killer.

"Thank you Vanessa, you've just brought back my best quality" The man hissed into the deceased's ear.

The man picked up the knife and walked over to the sink. He turned on the faucet and placed the knife underneath the warm running water. The water washed the blood of off the hunting knife and he grabbed a towel off of the wall. He pulled the knife from the water and placed it on the towel to dry it. The man blinked as he dried to the knife with the towel. He threw the tower on the counter top and he turned to the wall, placing the knife back on the rack. He turned his head to look back at the body and he turned back to the sink, placing his hands into the warm water. Now he had to dispose of the body, quickly.

The man finished washing his hands and turned around, slowly taking off the restraints of his lasted, deceased victim. He pulled them off and slowly picked her up. He headed to the door and shifted his weight, so one arm should hold the woman's weight. He opened the door as fast as he could and made his way to his truck. He tossed her in the the back end and closed the tailgate. He strode up to the drivers side and hopped up into the truck. He grabbed the keys from his jacket pocket and pushed them into the starter. He turned the keys and the trucks diesel engine roared in the forest interior.

He turned his head and backed out of the driveway. He turned the car and quickly pulled out of the entrance to his little cabin in the woods. The drive would be fairly quick, twenty minutes isn't that long to drive. He turned his head and looked into the back end, this would be a quick disposal. The winding roads quickly gave way to the road to town. He pulled down the road and took one of the many other back ways to the river.

When the man reached the river, and turned his head to make sure there was no body coming. He quickly opened the door to his truck and got out on the asphalt bridge. He ran to the back end and opened the tailgate. Blood had dried to the back of the truck, but he moved quickly and pulled the woman from the back of the truck. He carried her body towards the edge of the bridge and raised her over the ledge. The man pushed the girl off of the bridge and watched as her body hit the water in a thud. Once the body sank to the bottom the name ran back to his car and sped back towards his cabin. Who know's when the next murder will take place, but hope it is soon, for the man is thirsty for bloodshed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter x3. Leave a review and let me know if I should continue with the story. **

**Hope fully there will be more Dialog in the next chapter, Lol.**

**-Kythira**


End file.
